


Evelyn’s Nightmare

by livinonelastigirlspoof



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinonelastigirlspoof/pseuds/livinonelastigirlspoof
Summary: Evelyn experiences a frequent nightmare with a familiar face





	Evelyn’s Nightmare

The room was filled with darkness with only a tiny blue screen illuminating the walls. The only sounds that filled the room were the fan and the static of TV. Evelyn awoke and got up slowly. She squinted slightly at the bright light that the TV had produced. Her first thought was her sleepy morning routine. Comb your hair, brush your teeth, wash your face, fix breakfast and then leave for the day. Simple as ever, she thought. She swung her legs around and got up from bed, eyes still weary from sleeping. Passing by the opposite side of the bed that wasn’t tussled, Evelyn stopped and stared at the neatly made side. 

She continued anyways without a thought and stumbled towards the master bedroom bathroom and stared at her appearance in the mirror. Black circles under her eyes, ruffled hair, and wrinkled pajamas from the nightmare-induced night before. As she started her routine, she noticed something felt empty or missing even. The feeling lingered enough to bring some paranoia to herself. The feeling grew bigger before stopping herself in her tracks.  
“No, you’re just paranoid, nothing to worry about Ev..” she thought

She brushed it off and finished her routine. Evelyn made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen to make breakfast. She opened the cabinet to find single plates, single coffee mugs and cups, and only a limited number of pans. The kitchen was filled of single anything and everything. Coldness filled the kitchen and bar as she turned the stove on for eggs and bacon.  
She served her breakfast on a single plate, grabbed a fork and headed to the empty dining room. She sat on one side of the end of the table. She opened the paper the maid had set down and read articles over supers in hiding and what is being done about rising crime. While finishing up the article, she noticed the other empty side of the table and felt the lingering feeling of paranoia again. Something was absolutely missing.  
“ Alone. That’s what it is, I’m alone” she thought. Evelyn’s Head started to fill with images and fantasies of what it could be like to be loved or held even by someone wonderful. She chuckled and said “ that would be nice, to be loved. It could happen, Ev, if you weren’t so stuck up all the time”  
The thought voice had changed. It wasn’t her inner voice, rather a regular voice.  
A deep voiced echoed the house and yelled insults and profanities at her. All relating her her loneliness and how she can’t be loved. They changed back and forth to how she can’t do anything right and how even Winston can’t stand to be near her, let alone a significant other. The voice continued to get louder and harsher and it all lead itself to get closer to Evelyn. Fear finally drove Evelyn to run and corner herself away from what was threatening her. She figured out quickly that there was no escape from what could happen next. 

The coldness increased and wrapped itself around Evelyn, making its way towards her throat. It was a force that was became increasingly difficult to break free from and grew tighter the more she squirmed. Every nerve was on had tightened up with pain as if she had been stuck in the cold for hours and her eyes started to grow wide and swell from the huge tears running down her face. The voice was in both her ears now and Evelyn felt the breath of the voice on her neck and cheek. 

“You really think you can have someone to love?! You don’t have anyone, you’re alone, you don’t deserve anyone. Even Winston can’t stand to be near you, let alone someone else!” The voice yelled as it started making its appearance.“Even I wouldn’t love someone like you..” the voice taunted.  
The voice formed a silhouette of a woman and started to create a face. Evelyn glimpsed at the face and screamed but nothing came out. The cold force turned into multiple elastic arms and started to increase its grip

“H-Helen.. please.. let me go.. I-I’m sorry..” Evelyn’s voice choked out as Helen squeezed tighter. She squirmed more and more, she yelled Helen’s name louder and louder, both voices that were hers and Helen's reached its peak.

“HELEN P-PLEASE!..” 

Evelyn’s now hoarse voice echoed until two hands shook her awake. She spun around to see Helen in her pajamas with a look of extreme worry on her face. Evelyn brought her hands to her own face and felt sweat or maybe even tears smeared all over. She looked up to see the TV was static as the fan was moving all the same. She looked back at Helen and said “I was dreaming again…”  
“No, honey it was another nightmare..” Helen corrected her quickly 

Evelyn took a while to speak up. “You know, the dream opens the same every single time I have it, where everywhere I want you to be is empty and everything is cold. It’s always lonely and there’s never anything that shows a sign of anyone else…and it always goes so quickly”  
Helen looked intently at Evelyn and started to ask quietly “Was I in the dream?..” 

Evelyn looked up slowly and said with sorrow, as if it had actually happened “ You were using your powers to choke me out.. you kept saying how no one could love me..” Evelyn’s eyes welled up again at the thought of Helen taking her life in anger. “It just..felt so real, Helen” Evelyn choked out through silent tears.

“Oh..Honey, you know I could never do anything like that to you..remember it was only a dream” Helen cupped Evelyn’s cheek and brought her close to her chest.  
Evelyn gripped Helens torso and arm, afraid that if she let go, she would float off to nothingness. Helen ran her fingers softly through Evelyn’s messy hair, hoping it would relieve her of the emotional state she was in.  
After only 10 minutes of just that, Helen heard Evelyn snore softly and set her onto her own pillow. Helen laid down as well and put her arm over Evelyn’s torso.  
“Yep, that did the trick” Helen thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics, have mercy on me lmao


End file.
